plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past
Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past, also known simply as Plazma Burst ''and often abbreviated as PB1 or PB:FttP, is the first installment of the Plazma Burst series, released by Eric Gurt on March 24, 2009. The game is set in a post-apocalyptic planet where Humans, Androids, Falkoks and Drones fight the player, and each other. The player gets to take control of the Marine, or main protagonist, and fight their way through each level, and is given the opportunity to upgrade his weapons and armor to take on more advanced and stronger opponents and survive. A sequel to PB1, ''Plazma Burst 2, was released by Gurt on March 30, 2011, and a further sequel, Plazma Burst 3, is currently in development. Setting This game is set on an unknown planet in a different time, ahead of that of the Marine and Noir Lime. The heroes were sent into a different time; they arrived at the correct time, but in the wrong place. These characters were supposed to land on Earth, but instead landed on a near by planet, along with scattered appliances. The natural inhabitants of this mysterious planets are unknown. The planet's terrain looks similar to that of the Moon, but it is unconfirmed what planet it is. Most of the game-play takes place inside the structures built on the planet. All of the structures are uniform in their appearance. Same walls, backgrounds, layouts, etc. Main Characters The Marine - The first character to appear in the on-going series. He is a very quiet person. He talks only to Noir Lime, near the end of the game. He is the protagonist of the game, as well as Plazma Burst 2. He uses a variety of weapons, from Assault Rifles, to Plasma Cannons. Noir Lime - The second character in Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past. He is introduced near the end of Level 10, and you can play as him in two levels, Level 14 (PB:FttP) and Level 15 (PB:FttP). He talks to the Marine in some occasions, and only uses a Rapid-Fire SMG, exclusive to the first game. Enemies Human Soldier - The main force in Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past. They are the antagonistic faction, along with the androids, and aliens in the game. They wear blue armor, along with a helmet (although some don't use helmets) with a visor, either yellow, red, or blue. These soldiers use the early Assault Rifle C-01r, Shotgun C-01s, and Pistol C-01p weapons while others use a rocket launcher, or a Plasma Cannon. They usually appear in groups of two or more, and almost never fight alone. They are hostile to the player and his ally, the Androids, and the Falkoks. Cyber Grubs - The second faction to appear, after the humans. They use a prototype Shotguns, Rocket Launchers, or a Ray Rifles on their wrists. They have two different kinds, one is a yellow version that is the most common. It uses a shotgun, and the second one is a blue android. However, it is much stronger, and uses more dangerous weapons to dispose their enemies of. As well as the Human Soldiers, they are enemies against the player. Falkoks - The third enemy in-game. They are a highly advanced species, who use high-tech weapons against their foes. They have the ability to use jet-packs. They also have a second kind, dubbed yellow elite version of the standard red Falkoks. They only use the Plasma Cannon, and only appear in the last level. They seem to also use a Giant Robot, which injured Noir Lime before the Marine defeats it. They are somehow the first Alien life form in the series. Tips *Always upgrade your weapons! As you progress, the enemies will get stronger as in HP and armor. Also, upgrade your armor, as well as your helmet! It is vital that you survive, as without a helmet, a shotgun blast, to a few shots of a pistol or rifle to the head is 100% fatal without some kind of protection of your head. *Use your grenades! *If all else fails, go into the battle and fire your assault rifle fully automatic! *When an enemy soldier hits an ally they will start trying to kill each other. *When you want to drag a dead enemy/ally, just press E. Trivia *This is where the Marine, Noir Lime and Falkok were first introduced. *Many of the weapons here are somehow related in Plazma Burst 2. *This game uses cut scenes to represent the story. *The Assault Rifle C-01r is the iconic loading screen picture of the first game. *When fully upgraded, the marine can fire two Pistols simultaneously, with increased fire rate. *The Assault Rifle C-01r has a different firing sound effect than its Plazma Bust 2 version. *So far only 3 enemies have been introduced of this serie, to Plazma burst 2 which are Falkok, Phoenix Falkok and Grub. Although it is unknown if there will be more enemies of PB:FttP to Plazma Burst 2. *The Phoenix Falkok is the only character of PB:FttP, what has a different aspect in Plazma Burst 2. Category:Games Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to The Past Category:Eric Gurt Category:Marine Category:Noir Lime